Neon Genesis: Celestial Reform
by Exia66
Summary: When a mysterious enemy appears before NERV Central, Shinji, Asuka and Rei are forced to pilot the EVAs once again. What will happen when the enemy is more advanced then the EVAs? Will NERV fall? Contains Cross Series pairings.
1. Chapter 1

My attempt at another part of my "Gundam 00 VS..." Series. Rate and comment!

------------------------------------------

"Misato! I'm heading off to school!" The teenage boy said as he opened the door to the apartment. "Get going!" He was grabbed by a red haired girl. "Geez, Asuka. Is this what happens when you start your period?" The boy sighed. "What?!" Asuka's hand hit Shinji's face in the blink of an eye.

The two quickly ran down the street as fast as possible. "This is what I get for letting you sleep in!" Asuka yelled as the two quickly came to a crosswalk. The two quickly crossed. "Well, I never said I wanted to sleep in." Shinji sighed.

The two arrived at the school and quickly ran inside the doors. "You're late!" A female voice echoed as a young girl, no older than Shinji and Asuka stood above with her hands on her hips. "You two do know that I'm the class rep and whatever people do in 2-A affects my rep as well!?" She yelled.

"We get it, Hikari." Asuka sighed as the two slipped into the classroom labeled 2-A. "No butts! We know!" Shinji quickly followed suit.

"Anyway," Hikari scratched her head, "Did you two know we have a new transfer student? I just found out myself." She took her books in tow and followed the two. "Supposedly he's an exchange student from the remains of the Middle East."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "The Middle East? I thought the temperatures there were unbearable now." He asked, slipping into the classroom. "I don't know much either." Asuka added. "Oh..I see." Hikari grumbled. Shinji and Asuka looked at her. "What?" Hikari stumbled back. "That's just odd..I haven't seen Suzuhara all day. We were supposed to eat lunch together.." She sighed as she sat down.

The teacher arrived five minutes later. "Hello, Class! Today we have a new student joining us." A teen slightly taller than Shinji walked into the room. He had a blue jacket on, which seemed to match his blue eyes.

"My name is Setsuna F Seisei. It's a pleasure to join this class." He spoke. Shinji shivered as the new boy looked over at him and then at Asuka. "I don't like this.." Shinji muttered under his breath.

************************  
After class;

And so that concludes today's lesson on what was called the Second Impact. Class dismissed!" The teacher shut the book.

"Do you not find it odd that both Ayanami and Suzuhara weren't here?" Hikari said as the the three students walked out together. "Nope. It's probably a coincidence." Asuka really didn't want to admit, especially to "Hero-boy" but maybe Shinji had been right.

"Hey.." Asuka said as she stopped walking. "Did you guys feel anything odd during class? I mean, I just had a bad feelings about that kid. He just seemed...."

Asuka was cut off mid sentence by a loud explosion. A section of the school collapsed, sending a gulf of dirt, sand and dust around. "Like I said.." She brushed off her uniform. She didn't notice Shinji, staring at awe at the large mechanical being in the distance.

Shinji just stood there, staring. "Angel?" He spoke as he quickly turned around and grabbed Asuka by the arm. "We got to go..NOW!" He dived forward, pushing Asuka to the ground as well as Hikari. "Shinji!" Asuka yelled. "Sorry.." Another came from the being. But when Shinji looked back, they were two...TWO!

"darn!" He helped Asuka up and told Hikari "Get home." Hikari nodded her head in agreement. The girl quickly ran down the street. "Asuka...We need to get to NERV." Asuka nodded her head in agreement. The two quickly ran towards the direction of NERV Central.

*****************************************

The screen flashed the red alert symbol. Maya quickly noticed the alert. "Hey! We have an alert!" She turned her head back. "It's blood type.." She turned back to look at the screen. She was shocked. "No blood type!?" She exclaimed as she quickly began to check the visuals. "That's not an Angel. An Eva?" She shook her head. It couldn't be. It didn't look like anything she'd seen. "What the heck is that?"

Setsuna, standing in the remnants of the ruined class room, smirked. "Setsuna F Seisei, commencing mission." He muttered as he made his way towards a hole in the wall. As he walked, a section of the wall collapsed, revealing a large metallic hand. He quickly walked onto the hand and pressed a hidden button. The hand raised.

Setsuna quickly jumped into the chest of the machine. He clicked a few buttons here and there. Lights began to activate in the machine. "All systems report nothing. All systems working at combat level." He clutched two sticks located on the sides of his seat. "Setsuna F Seisei, Exia, Commencing Combat" He ignited the thrusters and sent the machine up the cliff side....


	2. Chapter 2

Neon Genesis: Celestial Reform

Chapter 2: Celestial Being

14 years ago;

Krugis Republic- Middle East;

"Get in line, you maggots!" The tall bulky man yelled as he looked over the small little line up. "I said get in line, you maggots!" He yelled as he drew a MK.46 Alter Pistol from his holster. He aimed into the sky and pulled the trigger.

Bang!

The group of children quickly got in line without another word coming out of their mouths. The man shifted his gaze over the crowd of children once more. "Now..That's better." He muttered as he inspected the crowd.

"For those of you who don't know what we do here...Let me show you." The man whistled twice. A large metallic machine appeared from behind the ruined buildings.

One of the children simply looked up and stared at the machine. He quickly ran forward, almost by sheer instinct. He lunged a nearby truck. He quickly grabbed one of the assault rifles that was in the back of the truck. The child cursed under his breath as machine gun fire echoed.

He quickly took cover behind the remains of a ruined house. He could see 3..no...4 of the machines. 4 AMPFs at that. He quickly rolled out of the way as machine gun fire demolished the cover he was hiding behind just moments ago.

The machines were broadcasting some sort of religious propaganda. The boy simply muttered:

"In this world, there is no god."

He hid between the remnants of a demolished building. He peered over the broken window. He held the rifle in his hands. More bullets hit the wall, leaving gaping holes in their wake.

The boy quickly ran down the wall once more. His foot tripped on something. He looked back to see what it was. It was a doll. A blood soaked doll.

He quickly made his way towards another wall. He peered over as he heard more gun fire. Then he heard the scream. The sound of the people he had grown up with dying. He couldn't fight. He was out gunned and outnumbered. One boy Versus 4 AMPF Mobile Suits. The odds were in the AMPFs.

The boy breathed heavily as he peered over the broken cement wall. His eyes widened. The Mobile Suits were gone. Smoking piles of wreckage were scattered amongst the ruins. He looked up into the sky.

That was then..

2015 AD;

With the Angels' constant attacks on the only remaining city in the far east, the US government deployed their own top secret weapon. However, as with all great plans, there is always a small hole that can easily be slipped by.

In this case, it was the massive orbital computer- VEDA.

Present Day;

Outside Earth's Atmosphere;

Undisclosed Location;

The young woman sat in the Communications Stations. Her name was Sumeragi Lee Noreiga, or at least that was what every body else on the ship called her. She had taken the name when she had first gotten involved with the anti-war group "Celestial Being." Everyone had a code name assigned to them whether or not they liked it. However there was one person who refused to accept a name: Tiera Erde, The Meister of Seravee.

Present Day;

Tokyo-3;

"Phase 1 Complete." Setsuna said in a low monotone voice, "Commencing Phase 2 of the operation." He felt sweat run down his cheek. "I can't believe I'm doing this." he said as quickly jabbed at the button on the side. The cockpit hatch shut.

_Things aren't worth protecting anymore.._Setsuna thought as the large metallic mecha leaped onto a nearby cliff. His mind flashed back to the image of the boy who he had noticed in the classroom. He simply tried to shake it off. There was something odd about him. Very odd. It seemed to send a chill running up his spine. "Odd is the biggest understatement of the year."

"Lockon! Lockon!" The orange Haro bounced up and down in the small compact space. "Yeah...I know..." The man in the space said as he lowered a pair of binoculars down to his face. "Come on..." He muttered under his breath. Simply put, he was getting impatient. Very impatient. When Lockon Stratos got impatient, well..let's say it wasn't pretty.

"Hey!?"

A female voice rang out from the Comm. "What's wrong?" Lockon replied. He held his hand on the trigger. "Don't go dying on me, Lyle." The voice said. "Don't worry. I won't die on you..Anew." He smiled behind his green helmet. Whenever he was depressed, Anew would always cheer him up.

The large green machine stepped forward onto the catapult.

Click!

The clamps clicked and attached to the mecha's feet. Lyle Dylandy loved the joy of being a Meister. Facing down on coming enemy MS had been a joy his brother, Neil Dylandy, had long since forgotten.

His brother, the former "Lockon Statos," had been killed during a routine intervention in Lagrange 3.

A pilot, who went by the name of Patrick Collasour (Who's "died" on several occasions) launched his GN-X machine at Neil's Dynames. That wasn't half of it though. Ali, a mercenary for hire, was also present. He sent his Throne Drei at Dynames, destroying the GN Arms Unit D and along with it, The GN-002 Dynames.

Lyle put his finger on the trigger. "This is Lockon Stratos, Targeted and Firing."

The large machine launched out of the catapult deck and into the deep darkness of space...


	3. Chapter 3

**Neon Genesis: Celestial Reform**

2000 AD:

The Second Impact, originating from the Arctic, killed half the Earth's total population. The shock wave was the main killer. The UN tried to cover up the cause but it was too late. The news had already been leaked to the media. Questions were constantly asked about what the cause really was. Little did the people of Earth know that the threat would face it's harbingers of destruction once again....

2015 AD;

Present Day;

"Setsuna?" Tiera's voice came over the com link. "Tiera? What is it?" Setsuna replied, as he sent Exia into a downward spiral, into the water. "Lockon's en route with Cherrudim. I'll be there soon as well." Setsuna sighed. "Whatever this is, it's big. I've got underground movement on radar. Any news on Hallelujah?" He asked. Hallelujah was the Meister of Arios, and a fine good one at that. "Sorry." Tiera's voice sounded down.

"What's up? I've never heard you this down." Setsuna said as he clicked a few buttons in the cockpit. Exia's GN Drive quietly powered down, leaving Exia drifing in the water. "Nothing. I just have a bad feeling about all this," Tiera spoke with concern, a first for him. "You're not alone. You're not alone." Setsuna said as he leaned back.."You're not alone." He repeated as he drifted into a sleep....

"Get Shinji and Asuka prepped for launch! Someone find Rei!" Misato directed. Sure, she'd recently been promoted to Captain again but it was a lot harder with the whole situation now. They were facing an unknown threat. It wasn't an Angel, nor an EVA. What was it? It was really bothering her. Simple secrets like this being kept hidden from the rest of the Agency was what really pushed her buttons. One prime example was the fact that the news about the near-berserk Unit 01. It was the little things really.

"We're really taking this on? We don't know what the hell it is? It's not an Angel, that's for sure." Asuka asked. "I don't know." Shinji replied with a thud. "What?! Hero-Boy doesn't know?!" She was shocked. It wasn't a common occurance that Shinji didn't know what was going on.

Asuka adjusted her arms into the plug suit. "What are you? Stupid or something?" She stormed out of the room, heading towards the cage. "Damn it!" Shinji muttered under his breath. "Asuka, what's gotten into you.."

Rei entered the room which Shinji was getting prepped in. "Shinji..Asuka looked angry. What did you do?" Rei held her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me!" She covered her mouth in shock. "Don't say.." She paused for a moment as she waited for a response.

"What? I just told her I don't know what we're up against! I didn't do anything..." Shinji sighed. Why couldn't there be more male pilots? Well, he dealt with women all the time. "Dammit, Woman..." He muttered under his breath. "I'll go. I was leaving anyway." Shinji ran out of the door, leaving Rei in the room alone.

"Ikari!" She stretched her hand out as if to grab him, but only to pull it back. "Shinji...."


End file.
